Vamos de viaje Hiro-san
by LIZA2504
Summary: La pareja egoísta lleva tiempo extrañándose. Ambos necesitan la compañía del otro, sin interrupciones, sin emergencias, sin clases de literatura, sin la monotonía de la ciudad. Que mejor que irse de viaje a las afueras de Tokio, a las fueras de Japón. En un lugar completamente diferente, pero maravilloso para ambos, encontrándose de nuevo y teniendo nuevas primeras veces. ONE-SHOT.


**Vamos de viaje HIRO-SAN**

Dos hombres adultos se hallaban subiendo una empinada colina con una gran densa vegetación. El aire era fresco y puro, las hojas caían ligeramente alrededor, como brindando una cálida y amable bienvenida, esperando igual que sea respondida de la misma manera, aquella musa, que inspiró a cientos de genios y poetas. Que con solo contemplarla podrían llegar a grandes ideas y obras de arte incomparables. Se escuchaba el pasar y tronar del agua hacia las piedras cayendo desde una gran altura, a lo que llamamos cataratas, muy conocidas pero poco vistas, aunque algunos lo pusieran en cuadros o hicieran arte al respecto, asegurándose de cada detalle, solo pocos podían capturar su esencia en sí, ya que solo ello podría alguien que contemplo y observó más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado alguien, pero eso solo se logró dar en aquella época en que la tecnología y la moneda no desplazaba a lo natural y humano que hay en el mundo. Ya que ahora, más prefieren un carro de último modelo, que un buen amigo en quién confiar.

Aquí, en este inmenso valle, podías respirar y sentir la ligera humedad del ambiente, pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo, más bien le hacía mostrar su superioridad a los días de ciudad, tan monótonos y fríos, con sus duras aceras que en ellas transitan entes llenos de frustración y presión de un lado a otro, siempre buscando un lugar donde seguir subsistiendo, donde la vestimenta y el estatus social, es que dependerá quien eres y como debes ser tratado.

Por ello, con tal desesperación y evitar ser absorbidos por ella, después de una semana sin comunicación y pequeñas diferencias. Una pareja, que otros la podrían considerar dispareja, decidió dar una pequeña excursión en el gran valle Barun en Nepal, a pesar que se hallaba lejos a su país de origen. El amor no tiene fronteras, ¿no? Tal vez, esta pequeña frase, haya sido inventada por una pareja joven e impulsiva, como es el caso de muchos amantes a lo largo de la historia. Pero un amor "prohibido" entre dos personas, no es algo que se haya dado a partir de la creación de "Romeo y Julieta". Viene desde mucho antes que dicho autor haya creado tal obra de teatro, incluso desde que este existiera. El cual hubo muchas obras, leyendas, algunas confirmadas y otras en las cuales la duda permanece allí. Al respecto podríamos a mencionar al apasionado Dante y su musa Beatriz, el cual nunca le confeso su amor, pero podemos ver lo que este amor le hizo realizar y obrar, tal como sus poemas y la famosa obra "La Divina Comedia"; otro caso también conocido, Cleopatra con Marco Antonio que aquel romance empezó con dicha y prosperidad, terminó en amistades rotas, batallas y el suicidio.

Tales historias y anécdotas se lo sabía perfectamente el hombre mayor de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, él cual cuando hubo la oportunidad las relató aquel más joven por 4 años, aun más alto que él, con cabello negro azulado y ojos como el mar.

Cada uno se encontraba, se encontraba caminando a pasos tranquilos y pausados. Disfrutando de la vista y de vez en cuando observar algo más, igual o incluso más hermosa, el uno al otro. El cuál uno se negaba a decirlo en voz alta, mientras el otro lo mencionaba sin más, observándolo directamente a los ojos, admirándolo cuál talentoso artista, viendo más allá de aquel ceño fruncido y ligero sonrojo en sus suaves pómulos. Mientras que el observado se sentía inquieto, aun más sintiendo sus fuertes latidos por aquella dulce y amable mirada azulada. El castaño, temía, temía que aquel latido lograse escuchar su joven amante. A pesar que pudiese pensar que sería imposible, el lugar era tan tranquilo y pacífico, que se podría llegar a pensar que, si no se encontrará las bellas e inmensas cataratas y aquellas tímidas criaturas, posiblemente llegarías a escuchar el correr de tus venas cual río y tus latidos cual golpes secos pero llenos de emociones.

"No podría haber nada mejor que estar aquí, no podría haber nada mejor que esto." pensaban ambos, sus pensamientos estaban sincronizados, sin que ninguno supiese. Pero no estaban equivocados, que podría haber mejor que estar con la persona que amas, en un lugar en que la paz inunda y la tranquilidad es el tiempo climático.

Ellos, sin que se dieran cuándo y cómo, ya se hallaban caminando tomados de la mano, sintiendo como el calor se transmitía el uno al otro. Esto no les incomodaría en absoluto y para el menor, sabiendo que se encontraban en un lugar no público, podría mostrar sus muestras de afectos de amor al castaño sin que este se sintiera incómodo o buscando excusa alguna. Aunque esto último, seguramente ya no…Ya que, en estos momentos, se querían más cerca que nunca, él lo sabía su amante también.

\- ¿Qué… te hizo decidirte por este lugar? - preguntó el castaño, esperando recibir como respuesta cualquier cosa, menos que él joven ya lo hubiese visitado antes… ya que era su primera vez en este lugar y deseaba a sus adentros que fuera igual para el otro, ya que, aunque no hubiera nada de malo con que la respuesta fuera esa misma, el mayor, era egoísta o, mejor dicho, es egoísta. Él quiere que esta experiencia inolvidable sea lo mismo para la persona más ama y que este no la haya compartido con alguien más aparte de él.

-Bueno, revisando uno de los libros que tenías, había uno que hablaba de inmensos árboles, ríos, cataratas; poco habitado y que… contaba la leyenda, que si hayas un lugar así y das un salto de fe junto con la persona que amas, ellos estarán juntos por toda la eternidad y su vida amorosa tendrá más prosperidad junto con su familia. – en esto último bajo un poco la voz, mientras sonreía bajando un poco la mirada, para luego mirar hacia adelante a su pareja caminando delante suyo.

\- ¿Eh? Y-Y acaso tu… ¿crees en esas cosas? - "¿Cómo rayo encontró un libro así mío? – se preguntó a sus adentros con una gotita de sudor en su frente. Para luego sentarse cansado, después de ya haber terminado aquella ardua caminata de subida de aquella inmensa colina.

-Bueno, no se gana nada siendo escéptico en todo Hiro-san. – dijo en tono alegre como siempre, para después sentarse a su lado, dejando las mochilas a un costado. – Además, buscando con esa descripción en internet, halle este hermoso lugar… ¿te gusta Hiro-san? – preguntó suavemente el más alto.

-¿A-acaso eso no es obvio? Me… encanta… me alegra mucho conocer este lugar y… contigo…

\- Hiro-san…

-¿I-I..-IGUAL NO CREES QUE ERA DEMASIADO CARO?- preguntó alterado, tratando de quitar el ambiente que se estaba tiñendo de rosa a su alrededor. El cual solo provoco una pequeña risa al más alto. - ¡O- oye Nowaki! ¡No te rías! ¡Este viaje sino fuera por el trabajo de ambos, nos hubiera endeudado seguramente por más de 10 años!

-A mí. - el ojiazul, toma por sorpresa al mayor tomándole del mentón suavemente mientras se ponía delante suyo. - No me hubiera molestado en absoluto llegar a ese extremo con tal pasar unos días maravillosos con Hiro-san.

-Nowaki… idiota…- esté lentamente cierra sus ojos acercando sus labios, invitándole a un beso de esos pocos que el suele hacer.

-Hiro- san…- este un poco sorprendido y alegre, le corresponde, rápidamente para que aquel no se desanime y lentamente para disfrutar de ver aquel rostro sonrojado y aquellos finos y rosados labios. – Te amo Hiro-san…

-Y yo también… te amo… Nowaki.

El mayor abrazo a su querido Hiroki, para luego lentamente hacerle echar sobre el suave pasto, besándolo con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro y cabello. El disfrutaba de este momento, lo amaba, después de separarse del beso, empezó a besar su mejilla para lentamente, aun depositando besos, llegar a su cuello y seguir besando ahí, causándole ciertos suspiros a su amante. Empezó a subir un poco, por su oreja, para luego oler un poco de su sedoso y castaño cabello. Amaba su aroma, amaba su cuerpo, su rostro, sus reacciones, todo de él lo enloquecía… tanto que no le quedaba de otra que detenerse. No quería que su gran amor pasará frío o se enfermara al respecto, lo ama demasiado y quiere su bienestar, así que se detiene.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó el mayor algo extrañado, le estaba gustando lo que hacía el pelinegro así que le extraño que se detuviera, olvidándose donde se encontraban.

-Hiro-san, ¿acaso quieres que siga? Podrías terminar atrapando un resfriado. – dijo sonriendo seductor, mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla del nombrado.

-¡TSK! ¡Yo no dije nada si sigues o no idiota! – exclamó separándose y levantándose sonrojado hasta las orejas con su usual ceño fruncido.

\- Solo preguntaba Hiro-san. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Bah! Como sea… rápido se hace tarde, ayúdame con la tienda.- pidió (ordenó) mientras se ponía a buscar en las mochilas las cosas.

\- Como usted diga, Hiro-san. - respondió animado, haciendo un saludo militar.

\- Tonto…

Después de haber terminado la tienda y ordenar un poco las cosas, se dieron cuenta que ya empezaba a oscurecer.

-Hiro-san.-

\- ¿Mmm?- dijo acomodándose en el futón. El mayor ya estaba algo cansado por el largo día

\- ¿Quisieras quedarte conmigo a ver las estrellas? – preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa del mayor.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no estas cansado? Tu sabes bien lo mucho que…- se detuvo al ver la mirada ilusionada del menor.- Demonios… está bien, pero si te terminas quedando dormido afuera, ni pienses que te voy a cargar hacia la tienda.

-¡GRACIAS!- exclamó para luego dar un fuerte abrazo al mayor.

Sin duda alguna, ellos se amaban.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, fue algo corto porque ya es tarde y mañana tengo academia. Estaba tratando de inspirarme para continuar mis otros fics pero al final escuchando distinto tipo de música para inspirarme, me vino esta idea perfecta para un one-shot.

Mañana espero no dormirme de largo si XD. Cuídense y que tengan una linda semana, si gustan déjenme algún review de lo que piensan y si les gusto o no. Muchas gracias

LIZA2504


End file.
